


Where the happy endings go to die

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ahiru has her heart broken, All the relationships in this fanfic are one sided, Dark!Fakir, Dub con but no smut., Evil Laughter, F/F, F/M, Fakir takes advantage of Ahiru's heart being broken. . .literally, Heart Attacks, I refuse to think that Fakir doesn't know Ahiru is Princess tutu, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm pure evil, If you're not looking for tragedy you shouldn't read this, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Soul-Crushing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The villains win, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: What if Ahiru hadn't had that magical fan to protect herself from Fakir's heart breaking sword? With no one to protect our two victims, what will Fakir and Kraehe do?





	

Silence fell in the clearing.

Princess tutu had jumped in front of Fakir's sword, protecting Mytho's newly collected heart shards from being shattered again. Only, there was no magical fan to protect the Feathered princess herself.

The sword easily pierced through her, only stopping a few centimetres from piercing the prince behind her.

"O. .oh. . ." Her voice shakily breathed out, a shattering noise following after, small pieces of light pink glass along with her destroyed pendant appearing before the shattered princess, locking her in the form of Princess tutu. She tried to bend down, her slender hand's attempting to gather them up, but the sword sticking through her restricted her movement.

Kind, bright blue eyes dulled and suddenly became emotionless.

"What. . .is happening to me?. ." Her bell-like voice murmured.

Fakir started, swiftly unsheathing the sword from the slight princess's body. She easily crumpled to the ground, picking up as many pieces of her shattered heart as she could hold and cradling them to her chest, pressing them against her, in what she thought might have been hope to bring them back inside of her. Her hand's shook and the heart shards fell through her hand's, tinkling to the ground.

"Princess. . .tutu?. ." Mytho's voice called out to her, in what she thought might have been worry.

"Well," A smooth voice chuckled, "this is definitely a turn I didn't expect."

Princess Kraehe appeared next to the fallen princess, easily bending down and taking the shards for herself. Tutu looked up at her, slowly blinking before standing up once again and looking at her shattered heart in the hands of the dark Princess.

"What are you doing, you filthy crow?" Fakir's harsh voice interrupted Kraehe's thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I apologise, did you want her heart?" Princess Kraehe ran her finger's through the small pile of light pink shards, Princess tutu shivering at the touch.

"Is that why you couldn't stand to have Tutu around Mytho? Could you possibly be. . .jealous?" She chuckled, "Well, no matter, I have no need for her heart, although it would be entertaining," She dwelled upon the thought of having Tutu as her own personal doll, "I shall give you her heart in return if you give me the remaining shard's of Mytho's."

Fakir's eye's hovered over the defenceless Princess and over to Mytho's face, which was attempting to understand the emotions he was feeling. Almost uncaring, Fakir easily stabbed his sword through Mytho's heart, removing the remaining pieces and handing them over to Kraehe, in return getting a handful of small pink crystal shards, which he placed in his inner-coat pocket.

"This is farewell, then," Princess Kraehe pecked the unfeeling Princess tutu's cheek and vanished with Mytho, never to be seen again.

Fakir, smirking uncharacteristically, grabbed hold of Princess tutu's dainty hand and led her away from the clearing.

Ahiru felt a flash of something where her heart should have been before it vanished completely, leaving the Heroine as a shell of the once kind and caring Princess she once was.

"Oh my. . . Now that is a tragic ending, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I heard of one of Swan lake's alternate endings, the one where the Prince Siegfried falls in battle against Rothbart and Odette is taking by the evil sorcerer. Of course Fakir in canon probably wouldn't do this, but I couldn't get this utterly tragic ending out of my head, so here you go.


End file.
